Dos Amantes
by Sybloominai
Summary: Él odia los planes que ella y el resto hacen por él. Peor es si arriesgan la vida de Miyako. Parte del ciclo futurista y agentes encubiertos [Regalo para Carrie Summertime. ¡Feliz no-cumpleaños!]


_Bueno, este Kenyako es para un universo futurista-agentes encubiertos que hago. Serán historias cortas (de 3-4 capítulos), correspondiendo esta a la **segunda** , siendo la primera Doble Agente (taitherine). La tercera será mishiro. _

* * *

_Dedicado a_ ** _Carrie Summertime_** _. Tengo un reto tuyo sin completar, espero que este desvío te explique algo de lo que me ocurrió (?). Y mención honrosa a mi querida CieloCriss ya que con ella planeo estas cosas :D_

* * *

 **Dos Amantes**

 _Capítulo I_

* * *

Se abrió paso por la oficina con demasiada confianza. Masticaba un chicle para pasar el gusto a café cargado que llevaba pegada en la lengua, su cabello estaba desatado y caía libremente sobre su espalda, que ya comenzaba a humedecerse porque ella no acostumbraba a secarlo luego de una larga ducha. Se sentó frente a su escritorio y encendió la computadora que se le había asignado, con un poco de decepción vio que el sistema operativo era demasiado básico para sus tareas encubiertas. Aunque, después de todo, ella solo era una simple secretaria.

Una mujer se le acercó un poco enojada, era obvio que estaba acostumbrada a mujeres sumisas y asustadizas. Desde ahora su nombre código sería _Gertrudis_ porque se le hacía un nombre demasiado cuadrado como lo sería ella.

—Buenos días, ya veo que ya te instalaste —dijo arisca—, eres la secretaria del Suboficial Ichijouji.

—¡Entendido!

—Allí está su oficina, él es muy reservado por lo que te recomiendo no seas tan efusiva con él. Limítate a lo que tienes que hacer.

—Entendido.

La mujer se fue y Miyako estiró el cuello para ver al suboficial reservado. Efectivamente estaba en su oficina, la cual tenía unos vidrios enormes en vez de paredes; su escritorio estaba lleno de papeles y en ese momento estaba apoyado en el respaldo de su silla mientras hablaba por teléfono. Ese día llevaba una camisa blanca arremangada y de sus hombros colgaba la sobaquera que no poseía arma alguna, pero que de igual forma completaba el estereotipo de los policías. Miyako esbozó una sonrisa queda y Ken por fin la miró. Levantó la mano en forma de saludo y se volteó en la silla para dejar de mirarla. Para Miyako eso fue una señal de la timidez que aún conservaba.

Se sacó el chicle de la boca y el arete derecho. Con el primer objeto pegó el segundo bajo el escritorio.

—Estoy dentro en 5 minutos —murmuró tocándose el comunicador dentro de su oído.

— _Entendido_ —escuchó decir a Koushiro, su verdadero jefe.

—Miyako, tráeme café —dijo la mujer cuadrada y ella dejó de teclear. Estaba intentando ingresar a la red privada de la policía para que Ken no se viera comprometido. Y si iba por el café, no podría darle a Koushiro esos cinco minutos que había prometido—. Anda, ve, sé que estás chateando con tus amiguitas. No puedes estar haciendo útil en los primeros minutos de trabajo.

—Pero…

—Anda.

—Señorita Inoue —llamó su jefe ficticio y ambas quedaron de una pieza: Gertrudis porque su jefe no era de salir de su oficina para alzar la voz y Miyako porque no pensó que le dirigiría la palabra el primer día—. Necesito hablar con usted.

—¡Enseguida voy, señor!

Ella cerró la puerta apenas entró. Se veía divertida y eso a Ken le parecía extraño, estaba jugándose su anonimato por una tontería demasiado peligrosa para ella. Vio como estaba vestida y no era como una secretaria lo haría: iba con un pantalón holgado, una blusa blanca simple y poco sentadora, y zapatillas. Todas las demás llevaban conjuntos femeninos. Miyako lo miró con sus enormes ojos miel y él volvió a su escritorio.

—No estoy cómodo con esto, podrían descubrirte —dijo ya sentado.

—Solo soy tu secretaria —dijo con una sonrisa—, ya sabes. Estoy tratando de independizarme y tú me diste trabajo temporal porque estaba sobrecalificada en todo lo que había postulado. Tú sabes, ser una genio en la informática es difícil en este mundo machista.

—No es creíble.

—Sí lo es, ¿quieres un café?

—Yo puedo servírmelo, gracias.

* * *

Ken encendió la computadora y abrió su sesión. Revisó su correo electrónico, borró la publicidad y pronto se vio sin nada más que hacer. Los días de policía se hacían aburridos si era el encargado del papeleo y la administración. Lejos habían quedado los días al aire libre, el automóvil con la baliza y las persecuciones. La vida sería triste si no fuera doble agente en la red de Gennai y Koushiro. Sus ojos pasaron de la pantalla a la chica que las hacía de su secretaria luego de pensar en ello. En esos momentos tecleaba sin parar completamente encorvada para mirar la pantalla. Seguramente estaba encargándose del papeleo en vez del espionaje informático, ya que constantemente estaba mirando los papeles que la jefa en administración le había dado. Se sonrió y comenzó a teclear.

* * *

 **[Sin asunto]**

 **De: Ken Ichijouji,**

 **Para: Miyako Inoue,**

 _No deberías encorvarte tanto para trabajar. Ken._

* * *

Al apretar enviar, se arrepintió. Se giró en la silla avergonzado pero volvió a ser visible para conservar la dignidad, Inoue seguía digitando sin parar los documentos que tenía al frente. Bien, se dijo Ken, con un poco de suerte habría escrito mal su correo electrónico. Volvió a mirar los papeles que tenía al frente y los ordenó por importancia. Volvió a mirar a la chica de soslayo y no parecía haber variado su comportamiento. Suspiró.

Su teléfono empezó a sonar y contestó de inmediato.

—¡ _Good day_! ¿Cómo estás, Ken? —Era Daisuke. Llevaba un año erradicado en los Estados Unidos. Ayudaba a Willis en la investigación encubierto, en ese lugar del planeta, el rubio era el Koushiro de la operación.

—Trabajando. —Era usual que fuese así de certero en las conversaciones que sostenía con su mejor amigo—. ¿Cómo va la empresa?

—Bien, estoy a punto de ser millonario —rió el moreno y Ken lo imitó. Era feliz cuando a Daisuke le sonreía la vida.

Miyako se desplomó dramáticamente en el respaldo de la silla cuando hubo terminado su labor y Ken no pudo evitar mirarla. Sonrió luego de unos cuantos _clicks_ y volvió a encorvarse para teclear. El policía se apuró ver si en su correo figuraba uno nuevo, la espera se le hizo eterna mientras Daisuke seguía hablando de las acciones en la bolsa de su pequeño y famoso puesto de comida entre varias cadenas multinacionales.

* * *

 **[¿Gusta un café?]**

 **De: Miyako Inoue,**

 **Para: Ken Ichijouji,**

 _Querido jefe, solo estaba haciendo mi trabajo. Sé que es perjudicial para mi salud escribir así de encorvada, ya que en mi vejez disfrutaré de una enorme y para nada cómoda joroba que haga conjunto con mis gafas. Mi duda es: ¿por qué me espía cuando tiene que trabajar? Con gusto le llevaré un café si así lo necesita. Señorita Inoue (lo acepto, me gustó)._

* * *

—¿Me estás escuchando? —resopló Daisuke desde la otra línea.

—Me distraje, perdona.

—Debes tener mucho trabajo, estás disculpado. ¡Oye! Iré dentro de dos meses a casa, prepárate, que nos embriagaremos.

—Qué bien. —Luego de eso se despidieron y Ken releyó lo que Miyako le había escrito.

* * *

 **[No, gracias]**

 **De: Ken Ichijouji,**

 **Para: Miyako Inoue,**

 _No la estaba espiando, solo me preocupaba por salud, como usted bien dijo. No creo que la joroba le venga mal pero es preferible abstenerse de ella. El café puede servírselo para usted. Estoy bien, gracias. Ken._

* * *

La chica rió y lo miró directamente a la oficina. Para todos sería obvio que estaban intercambiando correspondencia electrónica por lo que tapó su sonrisa con un documento que ya había leído varias veces antes. La jefe administrativa la miró a ella y luego a él, y negó duramente con la cabeza.

* * *

 **[Lástima, preparo el mejor café del mundo]**

 **De: Miyako Inoue,**

 **Para: Ken Ichijouji,**

 _Querido jefe, me alegra que esté preocupado por mi salud. Por mi parte, le digo que debe pararse de su cómoda silla y salir a tomar aire, mucho trabajo de administración hará que le salga una prominente panza que le hará compañía a mi joroba, lo digo porque he visto cuántas cucharaditas de azúcar le echa a su café. Seremos el mejor equipo. Señorita Inoue._

* * *

—Señor, ya he terminado mi trabajo por hoy. ¿Puedo pedir el resto de la tarde libre? Es el cumpleaños de mi sobrino. —La jefe administrativa se le apareció en la oficina sin golpear la puerta antes. Lo había pillado en el acto así que abrió el navegador solo para tapar la pestaña del correo personal. La mujer no podía ver lo que había en la pantalla pero Ken solo quería asegurarse solo si ella decidía rodear el escritorio para recoger todo el papeleo de la mañana. Así lo hizo—. ¿Busca algo?

—No, ya lo olvidé. Y sí, puedes tomarte el día libre.

Ella sonrió y recogió todos los documentos para luego irse.

Con pesar vio que Miyako se había parado del escritorio con destino seguro a la cafetería. Era el horario de colación y era justo para ella retirarse en esos momentos.

* * *

 **[Re: Lástima, preparo el mejor café del mundo]**

 **De: Miyako Inoue,**

 **Para: Ken Ichijouji,**

 _Veo que han ido a regañarlo. Lo siento, no era mi intención. Iré a comer algo, cuando termine el trabajo podemos ir a por un café. Piénselo. Señorita Inoue._

* * *

Ken se sonrió y salió a comer donde usualmente lo hacía: un bar que le recordaba a las hamburguesas que preparaba Daisuke cuando vivieron brevemente juntos. No quería cambiar su rutina usual solo para almorzar junto a su secretaria, que a su vez era parte de un plan de espionaje elaborado por ella misma y Koushiro. Sin contar con que fue su compañera en la infancia. Nunca había estado de acuerdo con el plan, el mundo de la policía era turbio y él lo sabía de buena fuente. Por sus conexiones con Gennai había sido relegado a la oficina. Taichi había estado enfrentando a la justicia desde hace unos meses por el mismo problema. Eran tiempos difíciles y no quería involucrar más gente.

Masticó rápido y apuró la hamburguesa con un poco de soda. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba de vuelta en la oficina. Miyako ya había vuelto y seguía tecleando. Al pasar junto a ella, dejó una taza de café _expresso_ de la cafetería y se encerró nuevamente en su prisión de vidrio. No miró a la chica, solo se enfrascó en adelantar trabajo.

El día pasó sin muchos inconvenientes, el sol bajó y las luces de los escritorios se encendieron. Las personas comenzaron a apagar sus respectivos computadores al dar por terminada la jornada laboral. El escritorio de Miyako seguía en actividad.

Ken salió por fin de su oficina.

—Ven, te llevo a tu casa.

—Espera, estoy terminando… —resolvió ella sin despegar la mirada de su pantalla. Los dígitos blancos se imprimían en su piel. Era claro para él que estaba infiltrándose—. Listo. ¿Seguro que quieres ir a dejarme? Vivo muy lejos de aquí.

—No me molesta. Además, podría pasarte algo por lo tarde que es.

—No lo creo pero acepto —dijo para luego sonreír.

* * *

Él conducía en silencio y ella seguía tecleando en su portátil. Debía amar su trabajo para pasarse el día y el camino a casa en lo mismo. Había pensado que iría a hablar todo el camino a su casa porque así la recordaba en su infancia, pero solo hacía muecas y gesticulaba mientras tecleaba en el portátil, totalmente absorta en lo que estaba haciendo. Debía estar conectada en la red de Koushiro y junto a él estarían intentando jaquear el sistema policial. Sin embargo, lejos de sentirse incómodo con la poca comunicación que tenía con la chica, no se sentía para nada mal. Tenerla cerca era grato. Tenía el mismo carisma y simpatía que Daisuke, su mejor amigo.

Señalizó hacia la izquierda como el GPS le indicaba pero Miyako salió de su trance para mirarlo y tomarlo del brazo.

—¡No! ¿Dónde crees que vas?

—A tu casa —respondió él, dudoso. Ella misma había digitado su dirección en el GPS.

—Dobla a la derecha. Acabo de interceptar una señal. —Miyako sacó de su bolso una barra de goma de mascar de menta fresca y digitó nuevamente la dirección que el policía debía seguir.

Ken se distrajo viendo los labios rosados de la chica, el aroma a menta había terminado por llamar su atención al genio de la informática que tenía a su lado. Era interesante a pesar de que tuviese pésimo gusto en su vestimenta formal. Sus enormes lentes redondos hacían resaltar su faceta tierna y ni hablar del humor con que tomaba las cosas.

—En 300 metros llegará a su destino… —dijo la mujer del GPS.

Miyako se mordió los labios y Ken apretó las manos sobre el volante.

—Ha llegado a su destino.

Era una zona residencia. Casas grandes y vistosas, hechas para gente de elevados ingresos económicos. Al verla, Miyako susurró un par de cosas apretando el comunicador que tenía en la oreja y se lo quitaba para dejarlo dentro de su bolso. Koushiro no iría a seguirlos esta vez. Él arrugó el entrecejo, no queriendo saber qué era lo que estaban planeando. La primera vez que lo habían integrado en un plan sin su consentimiento había sido en casa de Koushiro, junto a su novia Mimi, Miyako y Taichi. Esta sería la segunda ocasión y sin dudas los planes iban de mal en peor.

Miyako se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y salió en dirección a las casas. Él la siguió rápidamente. Ella escogió una casona deshabitada en plena remodelación y eso no era una buena señal.

—Miyako… —la llamó con susurros pero ella no detuvo la velocidad. Llegada a la casa, se apoyó en una pared a esperarlo. Estaba sobre el medidor de corriente eléctrica.

—Cúbreme —pidió y se volteó para hacerse con el medidor.

Ken era alto, mucho más que ella. No sería demasiado complicado lograrlo; pero antes rodearla, miró de soslayo por la posibilidad de que hubiese cámaras espiándolos en esos momentos. No localizó ninguna, pero eso no significaba que no las hubiese. Tímidamente se acercó a ella y llevó ambas manos a su cintura antes de juntar todo su cuerpo con el de ella. Sintió que ella se estremecía ante su tacto, mientras seguía en el medidor, pegando con la goma de mascar el arete que le iba quedando. Pegó su nariz contra su cuello para oler su aroma y sus manos recorrieron su cintura hasta la línea de su corpiño.

—Ken… —susurró su nombre en un suspiro, estaba por cerrar la caja del medidor, pero él no estaba enterado de nada—, permíteme terminar.

—Sí —resopló, sin saber lo que había hecho. Le habían dicho que cubriera pero no que acariciara. Ahora se sentía avergonzado de sí mismo, y su única explicación era que chica ejercía un extraño poder sobre él. Debía ser su mala forma de vestir, o su sonrisa, o su gracia, o todo el conjunto. Volvió a dejar las manos en la cintura y simplemente se separó de ella milimétricamente.

Miyako cerró todo, se volteó y le acarició ampliamente en la entrepierna antes de volver al automóvil.

* * *

 _¡Feliz no-cumpleaños, Carrie!_


End file.
